3 Hari Menjelajah Osaka
by Blackforest Cake
Summary: Akashi dan Kuroko pergi menjelajahi Osaka tanpa sepengetahuan para Kiseki no Sedai yang lain


**_3 Hari Menjelajah Osaka_**

**_Kuroko no Basuke_**

**_Disclaimer : _**_Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_**Rating : **__T _

_**Pair : **__AkaKuro_

_**Warning: **__OOC! _

**o(*****o) **_**Douzo **_**(o*****)o**

Hari yang aku nantikan akhirnya tiba, hari dimana aku bisa berpetualang menjelajahi kota Osaka yang terkenal dengan kastilnya. Terakhir aku mengunjungi kota ini saat training camp. Aku menghubungi kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_, Akashi Seijuuro, setelah aku mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa.

"Moshi – moshi, Akashi-kun, kau ada dimana? aku sudah selesai _prepare_" kata ku di telpon

"ah, Tetsuya, Aku masih dirumah. Lagi siap – siap. Aku bentar lagi akan berangkat menjemputmu. Jadi kamu harus sabar ya" jawab Akashi-kun

"Ok. Aku tunggu, jangan lama-lama ya Akashi-kun" kataku membalas telpon Akashi-kun dan langsung menutup telpon.

Dengan sabar aku menunggu Akashi-kun sambil meminum Vanilla Shake favoritku diatas kasur. _Drett drett_ ponsel ku bergetar dengan segera aku ambil ponsel yang ada di meja yang bersebalah dengan kasur aku itu.

_Aku sudah dekat rumah mu. Kau bersiap-siap lah. Pakai sepatu atau ngapain gitu. Pokoknya jangan sampe kita ketinggalan kereta._

_-Akashi Seijuuro-_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Akashi-kun, aku langsung menghabiskan Vanilla Shake ku.

_Ting Tong_

bel pintu rumahku pun berbunyi dengan semangat aku turun dari kamar ku yang berada di lantai dua dan membuka pintu. Akashi-kun sudah siap dengan 1 tas ransel besar di pundaknya.

"_Ikou yo. Ittekimasu_" kata ku sambil menarik lengan Akashi-kun untuk segera pergi menuju Osaka.

Kami memutuskan menggunakan kereta karena kami ingin mencoba berjelajah ala backpacker. Selama perjalanan seperti biasa aku meminum vanilla shake yang kubeli sebelum masuk kereta. Sedangkan Akashi-kun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan ku hanya melihat kearah jendela.

Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan bagi kami, akhirnya berakhir dengan selamat. Setelah melewati beberapa rintangan akhirnya kami sampai juga di sebuah penginapan yang bagus dan sesuai dengan situasi kami saat ini. Aku dan Akashi-kun berada di kamar yang sama. Kamarnya tidak begitu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil cukuplah untuk dihuni oleh aku dan Akashi-kun. Hal pertama yang ku tuju adalah bed. Tanpa basa – basi lagi ku langsung menjatuhkan diriku ke bed.

"Aaa, kimochii" kata ku terbaring di kasur yang empuk itu. Akashi-kun tampak sibuk membereskan barang – barang pribadinya dan membuka jendela kamar agar ada udara segar memenuhi ruangan kami.

"Tetsuya, Kita kan di sini selama 3 hari saja. Kau sudah punya planning mau ke tempat apa dan mau ngapain di sana?" tanya Akashi-kun yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping ku. Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa yang ditanyakan Akashi-kun pada ku.

"Hemmmmm, belum. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Jadi hari ini kita kemana?" tanya ku pada Akashi-kun.

"Sudah kuduga. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke daerah Namba dan Shinsaibashi?" tanya Akashi-kun padaku dengan memperlihatkan photo daerah yang akan kita tuju di buku panduan.

"Ok! Tapi karena kita baru sampai, kita harus istirahat dulu. Aku duluan yang bersih – bersih diri. Setelah itu baru Dai Chan" kata ku menyetujui ide Dai Chan. Aku langsung mengeluarkan peralatan mandi yang ada di tas ku.

.

.

Daerah Namba dan Shinsaibashi merupak tempat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh wisatawan. Di daerah ini terdapat restoran dan toko – toko yang menjadi ciri khas tempat ini. Aku dan Akashi-kun memutuskan untuk makan malam di daerah ini. Pilihan kami jatuh di sebuah restoran dengan papan reklame berbentuk kepiting raksasa.

"Setelah ini, kita ke Osaka Castle" kata ku bersemangat setelah semua energi ku kembali penuh dan siap menjelajahi daerah Osaka yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu, masih ada hari esok untuk ke Osaka Castle kan?" kata Akashi-kun yang memang terlihat lelah karena perjalanan kami dari tokyo ke Osaka.

"Ok. Besok sesudah sarapan kita ke Tennouji Zoo dan Aquarium Kaiyukan. Malamnya kita ke Osaka Castle." Kata ku bersemangat mengingat indahnya kastil Osaka di malam hari dengan terangya lampu – lampu di kastil dan terang bulan saat itu. Akashi-kun pun menyetujui rencana ku ini dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat penginapan untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana kita sebelumnya, aku menggunakan kaos dan jeans siap menjelajah daerah Osaka. aku membuka kembali buku panduan yang ku bawa.

"Pertama, kita ke sini" kata ku menunjukan lokasi yang akan kita tuju ke Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun yang hari ini menggunakan kaos dan jeans yang sama denganku tersenyum melihat ku begitu bersemangat. Selama perjalanan kami beberapa kali mampir ke jajanan yang ada di sepanjang jalan menuju Tennouji Zoo. Di Tennouji Zoo kami melihat beraneka macam hewan – hewan unik tentu saja ku mengunjungi tempat dimana panda merah dan koala berada. 2 hewan yang menjadi kebanggaan tempat ini.

Setelah puas menjelajah Tennouji Zoo aku langsung mengajak Akashi-kun ke tempat selanjutnya Aquarium Kaiyukan.

"Tetsuya, _matte_" kata Akashi-kun yang merasa lelah mengimbangi semangat ku yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya.

"_Doushita_?" tanya ku melihat Akashi-kun.

"Kita istirahat dulu yu. Aku sudah lapar nih. Kau ini bersemangat sekali sih" kata Akashi-kun.

"Baiklah kita isi perut dahulu. Kita makan takoyaki" kata ku bersemangat menghampiri pedagang takoyaki tak jauh dari lokasi kita berada. Akashi-kun hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat ku seperti itu. Akhirnya kita makan takoyaki dan okonomiyaki sebagai makan siang kita dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ke Aquarium Kaiyukan. Salah satu tempat wisata yang ada di Osaka yang memelihara ikan Paus raksasa dan bermacam – macam jenis satwa laut yang ada di Asia Pasifik. Aku hanya bisa takjub dengan keindahan satwa – satwa laut yang ada di Aquarium Kaiyukan.

Tak terasa matahari mulai terbenam. aku dan Dai Chan memutuskan kembali ke penginapan kami untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas kembali.

.

.

Setelah puas dengan istirahat kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Osaka Castle yang sangat terkenal. Suasana di kastil begitu indah dengan gemerlap lampu kastil dan bunga – bunga sakura yang bermekaran menambah keindahan kastil itu. Aku membuka tas yang ku bawa, aku mencari – cari kamera yang sengaja aku bawa untuk mengabadikan perjalananku ini dengan Akashi-kun di Osaka.

"Akashi-kun, kita poto di sini yuk" ajak ku pada Akashi-kun yang masih memandang Osaka Castle yang begitu indah.

"Ok, tapi siapa yang mau potoin kita?" pertanyaan Akashi-kun membuat ku berfikir. Akhirnya aku meminta seseorang yang sedang berjalan melintasi kami untuk mengambil foto kami di depan Osaka Castle. Aku dan Akashi-kun pun menghabiskan malam di kastil itu dengan berfoto – foto.

.

.

Hari terakhir di Osaka kami memutuskan ke Kuil Shitennoji dan Kuil Sumiyoshitaisha dan membeli souvenir sebagai buah tangan dari Osaka di pusat perbelanjaan Tenjinbashi. Selama perjalanan ponsel ku dan ponselnya Akashi-kun terus berdering banyaknya email dan telepon masuk yang sengaja aku dan Akashi-kun abaikan.

_Kurokocchi~ kamu dimana-ssu? Kenapa kau tak mengikuti latihan-ssu? Apakah kau sakit-ssu? Kurokocchi…~~ balas ya, yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu juga-ssu_

_-Kise-kun-_

_Tetsu, kau dimana? Apakah kau tau dimana Akashi? Akashi menghilang!_

_-Aomine-kun-_

_Akachin~ kau dimana? Sudah 3 hari kau tak mengikuti latihan, ada apa? Naah Akachin cepatlah kembali~ ada yang ingin pelatih katakana pada kita, jika kau tak ada pelatih tidak akan memberitahu kita. Oh ya, Akachin, apakah kau tau dimana Kurochin berada? Dia juga menghilang. _

_-Atsushi-_

"Kita dicari oleh mereka, Tetsuya. Aku mendapat kan email dari Atsushi untuk kita segera kembali" kata Akashi-kun

"Aku tau Akashi-kun, aku juga dapat email dari Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun" Kata ku

"Ayo Kita pulang" ajak Akashi-kun untuk kembali.

"Tidak! Ayo kita selesaikan penjelajahan kita ini dulu. _Ikou_" kata ku mengajak sambil menarik tangan Akashi-kun untuk ke 2 kuil yang akan kita tuju. Di kuil itu kami berdoa untuk masa depan kami, untuk _Kiseki no Sedai_ dll. Setelah dari kuil kami ke pusat perbelanjaan Tennouji. Cuaca hari itu tidak terlalu panas dan dingin karena sudah memasuki musim semi. Di sebuah toko, aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Akashi-kun. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap aku mencari – cari sosok Akashi-kun tapi tidak ku temukan. Aku panik dan mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Sudah jam 10 malam. Mungkin dia sudah di penginapan" kata ku sambil melihat jam tangan ku. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan dengan membawa barang – barang belanjaan untuk oleh – oleh. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama. Aku tidak melihat sosok Akashi-kun di kamar penginapan. Aku terus mencoba menghubungi Akashi-kun tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Pikiran ku semakin tidak menentu mengingat Akashi-kun yang sampai jam 11.30 malam masih di luar di kota Osaka dimana dia pun tidak tau arah. Dengan terus memikirkan Akashi-kun aku putuskan untuk bersih – bersih diri sebelum kembali mencari dan melaporkan hilangnya Akashi-kun ke pihak yang berwajib.

_Ting tong_

"Sepertinya bukan Akashi-kun. Siapa yang tengah malam bertamu?" kata ku melihat jam yang ada di dinding. Dengan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang berat aku buka pintu kamar.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Tetsuya" kata Akashi membawa Kue Tart di tangannya.

"Akashi-kun. Kau ini kemana saja?! Aku panic, aku khawatir sama kamu saat kau menghilang dan hampir saja ku melapor ke pihak berwajib" kata ku sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Akashi-kun yang membuatku panik. Akashi-kun tertawa melihat dan mendengar ucapan ku itu. Membuatku tidak sengaja memukul pelan kepala Akashi-kun dan memeluknya.

"_Arigatou_ ne Akashi-kun. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku" kata ku setelah meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue yang dibawa Akashi-kun.

"Nah, Sekarang kadonya…" kata Akashi-kun.

"Eh? Kado ? kau membelikan ku kado ?" tanya ku.

"Iya Dong. Ini." Kata Akashi-kun sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepadaku.

Aku pun membuka kado dari Dai Chan.

"Ini apa Akashi-kun ?" Tanya ku kepada Akashi-kun tentang sebuah hadiah yang tak seberapa jelas.

"Ini sebuah kalung." Katanya.

"Kalung apa?" tanya ku lagi kepada Akashi-kun

"kalung yang bentuk Kunci dengan tulisan 'AS' ditengahnya" kata Akashi-kun.

"Punya ku ini bentuk kunci. Emang ada gembok yang cocok sama kunci sekecil ini?" tanya ku lagi kepada Akashi-kun

"Ada." Kata Dai Chan

"Mana ? aku mau lihat" kata ku ingin melihat gembok yang cocok dengan kunci yang sangat kecil itu.

"Ini. Ada dileher ku sedang aku pakai sekarang." Kata Akashi-kun.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepada kalung yang dipakai Akashi-kun, dan aku melihat sebuah tulisan 'KT' ditengahnya

"ne Akashi-kun, bukankah KT itu namaku? 'Kuroko Tetsuya'?" tanyaku

"iya" ucap Akashi-kun tersenyum

"berarti 'AS' adalah…. AKASHI SEIJUURO?!" tanyaku kaget

"iya" ucap Akashi-kun tersenyum

"jadi ini kalung couple gitu?" kata ku lagi

"Iya. Jadi Tetsuya, jaga baik-baik kalung itu…" kata Akashi-kun sambil elus – elus kepalaku

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Kami pun memakan Kue Tart yang diberikan Akashi-kun untuk ku. Kami memakan Cake itu sambil berbincang – bincang sampai lupa waktu….

"Ayo, tidur Tetsuya, besok kita harus kembali ke tokyo pagi – pagi" kata Akashi-kun mengingatkan ku. Aku mulai terjatuh dalam tidurku, aku merasa ada sesuatu menempel di keningku, dan terdengar suara "_Tetsuya, suki"_.

.

.

.

Sampai Tokyo, aku dan akashi-kun langsung menuju lapangan basket teiko untuk datang latihan, sesuai dengan perkiraan ku, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Dkk. marah – marah karena "menghilangnya" aku dan Akashi-kun selama 3 hari dan hanya membawa souvernir serta makanan khas Osaka; awa-okoshi dan konbu. Mereka pun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku.

"Kurokocchi~ sejak kapan kau mulai menggunakan kalung?" tanya Kise-kun kepada ku

"Eh, itu…" jawabku bingung

Tapi tiba – tiba saja ada suara menyaut pembicaraan ku dengan Kise-kun

"Tetsuya menggunakan Kalung mulai dari kemarin. Semanjak ia tertarik untuk menggunakan kalung" kata Akashi-kun untuk membantu ku menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise-kun.

"Akashi kau juga, sejak kapan kau menggunakan Kalung juga nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima-kun kepada Akashi-kun.

"Semenjak Kemarin Shintarou. Aku tertarik dengan kalung ini lihat saja bentuknya… aku suka bentuk dari kalung ini" Kata Akashi-kun

Para Kiseki no Sedai kecuali Kuroko pun mengerubungi Akashi karena ingin melihat bentuk Kalung tersebut.

"ah~ bentuk gembok-ssu" ucap Kise-kun

"eh, tunggu… ini tulisan apa Akashi?" tanya Aomine-kun kepada Akashi-kun

"KT" ucapnya dengan nada datar

"Kalau Kurokocchi bentuk apa kalungnya ?" Tanya Kise-kun kepada ku

"Ah, kalau aku bentuk Kunci" kataku.

"ada tulisannya ga?" tanya Midorima

"ada" jawabku

"apa?" tanya Murasakibara

"AS" ucapku dengan nada datar

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Oi Kise ada apa?" tanya Aomine

"Aku mengerti!"

"mengerti apa?"

"KT di kalung milik Akashicchi adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, sedangkan AS di kalung Kurokocchi ada Akashi Seijuuro!"

"EEEEHHHHH?!" para kiseki no sedai pun kaget mendengar penjelasan Kise

"_Matte_, ka-ka-kalian…"

"kami kenapa Kise-kun?"

"kalian pacaran?"

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

"USO!"

"Ne, Akashi apakah itu benar?" tanya Midorima-kun

"iya, aku pacaran sama Tetsuya"

"eh, Akashi-kun…"

"_ikou _Tetsuya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Akashi-kun sambil mengandeng tanganku dan mengajak ku keluar dari gym.

Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, dan Aomine pun hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat kejadian ini… dan tiba-tiba Akashi pun menoleh kearah mereka.

"jika kalian mengikuti kami, latihan kalian akan ku tambah 20X lipat, mengerti?"

Mereka pun hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka… dan Akashi-kun menarik ku keluar gym. Kami pun berhenti di taman kota… dan kami sedikit canggung, aku berusaha untuk memulai percakapan.

"Akashi-kun, apa maksud yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Tetsuya sebenarnya aku…"

"tunggu Akashi-kun sebelum kau mengatakannya, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu"

"ceritalah"

"malam terakhir kita di Osaka, setelah kau memberiku kado… mungkin kau melihatku sudah tertidur, tetapi sebenarnya aku belum tidur. Aku merasakan ada yang menempel di kening ku dan aku mendengar suara '_Tetsuya, Suki'. _Apakah itu kau?"

"ya, itu aku. Siapa lagi dikamar itu selain aku dan kau?"

"lalu yang kau katakan itu?"

"ah, itu…. Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun tapi kau tau kita adala—"

"aku tau Tetsuya, tapi aku tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan ini"

"Akashi-kun…."

"Tetsuya, aku minta ma—"

"jangan meminta maaf!" ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh Akashi-kun

"Tetsuya…"

"aku senang! aku senang jika Akashi-kun menyukai ku… aku sudah cukup lama memendam perasaan ini… aku… aku…"

"Tetsuya, _suki_"

"_un, ore mo_"

~The End~

Kritik & Saran minna-san~

terima kasih sudah membaca anu" yang abal ini :D


End file.
